Midnight Confessions
by Raven's Midnight Light
Summary: During a storm in the midnight hours two friends come together and say the things they've wanted to say for so long.


**Pairing: **1x2x1  
**Rating:** R  
**Contents/Warnings:** Yaoi, lime/lemon, PWP, OOC-ness  
**Type:** One-Shot/Song-Fiction/Romance  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime nor the song I used in this fic.  
**Notes:** _Thoughts, "Lyrics" _The verses to the song are in a random order just so you know…

_**Midnight Confessions  
By: Raven Shaoran**_

"_There's a match, now let me light it!"_

Shadows reflect around the dark large house rain could be heard hitting the roof of the building hard. Lightning flashed soon fallowed by a loud clap of thunder. There was a raging storm outside; inside there was a shadowy figure making his ways though the halls. Seeming as if the person was looking for something. Just as he was turning the corner he collided with someone letting out a small scream he looked up to the person he bumped into.

"Ah, Jesus Heero! You scared the crap out of me! I swear you just knocked off 5 years of my life!" Duo said breathing a little heavily, trying to regain his wits.

"You should have been looking where you where going Duo." Heero stated matter-of-factly. Duo shot Heero a dirty look and crossed his arms.

"I was, but I couldn't see you standing there in the dark all vampirey, you creep!" Duo shot back at Heero who was making his best impression of a wall.

"A creep now am I? I was merely heading downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. The I head someone coming down the hall I stopped to see who it was and then you walked into me. You were lucky I didn't mistake you for an intruder!" Heero explained. Then there was a loud clap of thunder fallowed by an encored lightning flash the lit up the entire sky for a fraction of a second it looked like it was day outside.

Heero blinked he felt Duo clamp onto him when the thunder hit. There was obviously a horrific storm outside you know, rain, wind, thunder, lightning and the works. There was Duo clamping onto him as his very being depended on never letting go. Duo shot his eyes open and realized he was probably making it hard to breathe. Duo reluctantly let go of Heero and took a step back, if it wasn't as dark as it was you'd see the bright hue of pink on Duo's cheeks. Heero cocked and eyebrow and tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion.

"Sorry Heero! I didn't mean to jump you like that. I just don't like storms." Duo apologized his voice quieting as the last part. Duo looked down at his feet that suddenly seemed very interesting at that moment. Heero thought for a moment.

"Is that why you up and about at 12:03 in the morning?" Heero asked. Duo nodded slowly looking back up at Heero shyly.

"Yeah, partly. The storm was keeping me up so I decided to swing by your room to see if it was keeping you up as well. If it was I though I might as well keep you company till the storm blew over." Duo explained, "Could I?" He added in. Heero rolled his eyes, a former gundam pilot afraid of a thunder storm? Heero though the whole situation was a little ironic. He used the classic milk excuse he wasn't about to admit he was up looking for Duo's company, but not because of the storm. He was just… he didn't know, The last few weeks he found himself craving for the braided boy. To watch him, kiss him, touch him, to make love to him… Even just being around him made all the difference to him.

Heero knew that there was something about Duo that drew him to him. Duo's whole aura was seducing. When ever Duo smiled at him there was always a hint of something behind hit, a hidden promise of something more.

"_I could show you  
To the free field.  
Overcome and more  
Will always be revealed.  
Not alone; I'll be there.  
Tell me when you wanna go."_

Heero then remembered a peculiar dream he had, he and Duo were standing on a cliff out in the middle of no where there was a light breeze, the sky was clear the sun was shining brightly. Duo turned to face him he had that look on his face, the smile and the lustful glint in his eyes. Duo then said to him "More will be revealed, my friend" Then everything faded to black and then Heero woke up.

Heero had no idea what the dream meant but there was a promise there a confirmation on what he suspected. He was still confused though this wasn't something he trained for.

"Hn, do what you want, doesn't bother me." Heero stated with a shrug. That funny feeling in the pit of his stomach started acting up again fallowed by excitement. He knew now that It was only a matter of time before he got his chance to make Duo his -only- his. Duo blinked he was a little taken aback by what Heero just said that wasn't the answer he was expecting. Duo then got over his shock and then put on sly grin on his face.

"What doesn't bother you?" Duo asked cheekily making that promising face with the his hidden promises. Tonight was the night he would make Heero his. Duo had been lusting after the Japanese boy since the day they met on the peer when he shot him. But as time passed by and he got to know the Wing pilot the simple lust grew to something more complicated he was infatuated with Heero. He liked Heero evever time he was around him, his heart will beat a little bit harder in his chest and his breathing would quicken. The glow, he can feel from Heero his being he loved it, he loved Heero. He wanted Heero to be his, He wanted to be Heero's. There was not point in denying it anymore. He wanted Heero; he wanted to be with Heero, not just for a night but for a life time.

Heero's eyes grew wider and he could feel his cheeks grow warm he knew he was blushing. He then decided to play Duo's game, he put on a matching smile. One with hidden lust and the emotion in his eyes. Heero took a step towards Duo closing the distance between them. Heero wrapped his strong arms around the braided boy lining up their bodies. "Being with you doesn't bother me." Heero said as he brought his lips to Duo's and kissed him passionately, Duo returned the kiss immediately with the same intensity and passion.

Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck pulling as close to Heero he could manage without having Heero inside him. Duo broke the kiss then, "Heero, make love to me, please?" Duo asked looking Heero straight in the eyes. Heero smiled, a rare smile, a smile meant only for Duo's eyes to see. One filled with lust and love, a smile that reached his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask, beautiful!" Heero said leaning down again capturing Duo's lips in another passion filled kiss before putting his hands firmly on Duo's ass lifting Duo up. Duo squeaked in surprise then wrapped his legs around Heero's waist. Heero then proceeded to carry Duo back to his room to fulfill Duo's request.

"_I'm an ocean in your bedroom.  
Make you feel warm,  
Make you want to re-assume.  
Now we know it all for sure."_

Heero walked into his bedroom lying Duo on the bed before straddling him. Duo moaned quietly, he thought the day Heero finally made love to him would never happen but yet, to nights the night he gets to be one with Heero.

Heero roams his hands all over Duo's bare chest, memorizing the feeling of Duo's skin and all the curves of Duo's strong arms and muscular stomach. Heero lent down and started lightly kissing down Duo's neck then making his way to Duo's shoulders.

Duo moaned quietly as he placed one hand on Heero's head running his fingers though the dark brown locks of hair. His other hand ghosted down Heero's back grabbing the end of the baggy white t-shirt Heero was wearing pulling it up to take it off. Heero stopped what he was doing and sat up straight to help Duo hid him of his shirt. Duo then ran his hands down Heero's chest, Duo grinned as he pinched Heero's brown nipples making Heero groan and rock against him. Duo moaned himself when their erections touched through the fabric of their boxers.

"_I'm a meth-lab, first rehab.  
Take it all off  
And step inside the running cab.  
There's a love that knows the way."_

Heero growled in frustration he wanted in Duo now. Duo smirked seemingly knowing what Heero was thinking. "Time to release the beasts!" Duo said smirking laughing lightly. Heero chuckled a bit and stood up to take off his boxers, he was about to when Duo stopped him. Looking at Duo in confusion, Duo just smirked and said, "I want to do it!"

"_I'm the rainbow in your jail cell  
All the memories of everything you've ever smelled  
Not alone, I'll be there  
Tell me when you want to go"_

Heero nodded and removed his hands form the waist band of his boxer shorts only to have them replaced my Duo's. Duo moved onto the floor kneeling in front of the horny Japanese boy. Duo kissed Heero's stomach and then proceeded to pulled off his boxers, which pooled at Heero's feet.

Duo was mesmerized by the sight of his completely naked soon to be lover. Duo's eyes were glued to the very large and proudly erect penis staring at him. Heero looked at Duo and he swears Duo was Drooling.

"_Sideways falling  
More will be revealed my friend  
Ooooh...  
Don't forget me I can't hide it  
Come again get me excited"_

"Duo?" Heero said. Heero's voice surprised Duo out of his trance Duo looked up and smirked. Duo turned his attention to the long shaft in front of him. Duo leaned in and licked the underside of Heero's penis before sucking on the tip lapping up the pre cum.

Heero moaned loudly almost falling over from the sudden wave of immense pleasure that went though him. Duo inwardly smiled at him self he new he was doing something right. Duo took as much as Heero into his mouth as he could. Swirling his tongue around it. Duo could here Heero's pants a moans and they fuelled his desire to continue, he wanted nothing more then to please the Japanese youth. Duo bobbed head back and fourth as he sucked on Heero's hard erection. Faster and Faster…

"_I'm an inbred and a pothead_  
_Two legs that you spread  
Inside the tool shed  
Now we know it all for sure"_

Heero was in bliss, there is no world capable to describe what he was feeling right then. The waves of pleasure were splashing him and he was riding them. He was in heaven, truly on cloud 9. Heero could feel his climax coming. _I can't hold it back_…

Duo was enjoying this and not letting it show that he was nervous at first, he never knew he'd enjoy the feeling of Heero's cock buried in his mouth. Duo felt Heero's penis twitch in his mouth and he knew by the look on Heero's face that Heero was about to cum.

Just when Heero was about to hit his climax Duo pulled away, leaving a very unsatisfied Heero glaring at him.

"Kisama!" Heero spat at Duo, but he just smirked at him evilly.

"_I could show you  
To the free field overcome and more will always be revealed  
Not alone I'll be there  
Tell me when you want to go"_

"Aw, sorry love. But it's too soon for you to cum the fun is only beginning!" Duo said looking up at Heero with those eyes Heero could never resist.

Heero took the opportunity to step out of his boxers that where still pooled at his feet. He looked down at Duo noting that he was still wearing his pajama pants. _Those need to come off right away!_

"I think it's time I take off those pajama pants off of you! There is no need for them for what we want to do!" Heero said voice filled with lust. If this was any other time, his words would have scared him.

Duo looked up and him and smiled. "Come and get them." Duo said as he plopping himself on his butt on the floor. Heero crouched down and reached over and grabbed the waist band of Duo's pants, pulling at them. Duo leaned back and lifted his butt off the ground to make it easier for him to remove. When they were off Heero threw them behind him aimlessly. Duo laughed at him, the sight of him being so impatient and needy. Duo thought he'd never see this day.

Heero then stood up bringing the braided boy with him and they moved onto the bed. The Japanese youth lying on top of the American. "I want to be one with you…" Heero whispered to Duo.

"_Ooooh...  
Sideways falling  
More will be revealed my friend  
Don't forget me I can't hide it  
There's a match now let me light it"_

"Then become one with me." Duo whispered back. Heero kissed Duo passionately pouring his soul into that very kiss. Duo kissed back with all that he was.

With that, the pair made love all though the night, till long after the storm outside had stopped. The storm was long forgotten by their field of dreams. The rain had stopped, the clouds parted. The sky has never been so clear, then it was this night. The moonlight Shawn upon the house the new lovers now slept wrapped in each others arms, with legs entangled together. Holding each other as if each others very being depended on the other.

"_I'm the bloodstain  
On your shirt sleeve  
Coming down and more are coming to believe  
Now we know it all for sure"_

Morning soon came and the pair woke slowly from their peaceful slumbers. Just lying awake together enjoying the feeling of being in the other's arms.

Heero turned his head slightly to look at Duo. "I love you." Heero said quietly. Duo looked back at him with loving eyes and smiled.

"I love you more!" Duo replied laughing slightly. Heero rolled his eyes.

"I love you the most!" Heero resorted with a smile. Duo was laughing with his violet eyes sparkling.

"I love you to the moon and back!" Duo shot back.

"I love you all through eternity and beyond the depths of time and space." Heero said running his fingers threw Duo's bangs. Duo sat up slightly leaning on his elbow.

"Really?" Duo's asked hopeful. Heero smiled lovingly at his lover.

"Really, forever and always I will love you!" Heero answered. Heero's words made a single tear of joy fall down the braided boy's cheek. Which made Heero smile wider.

"I love you with every beat of my heart and with everything that I am." Duo said leaning down and kissing Heero. Their soul-searing kiss turned into more hours of passionate lovemaking.

Both happy and thankful for who ever made it possible for them to be together; to have found the one another and to have fallen in love. Both happy that neither of them has to face another stormy night alone again. Or any other time for that matter because they had each other.

Forever.

The End.


End file.
